seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 7
Oak, Christie, and Taka were at a restaurant, with Taka eating sushi. Oak, ate a steak, and Christie was eating a bowl of soup. Christie noticed the two choice of food, and craned her head in confusion. "Taka, why do you eat Sushi, and Oak, why do you eat meat? Isn't that the opposite of what you two stand for?" Taka shrugged. "I like sea food. Besides, I never had sushi friends." Oak, looks offended, and touched his floral mask. "Why would I ever eat plants! That is one of the worst things anyone could ever do! Almost as awful as polluting plants!" "O...Kay..." Christie, went back to her food, but heard a loud crash. A waiter, was smashed through a table, and a gigantic man at 23 feet tall, wearing purple armor. He roars, and lifts his fist. "YOU USELESS PIECE OF SH..." "Stop!" Christie got up, and pointed her hand at him. "Nora Nora beam!" The beam hit him, and Christie looked to the two. "Get everyone out of here!" Oak throws a den den mushi up, and vines surround everyone. They pick up everyone. And safely moves them away. Taka, leaps at the man, kicking him in the face. Taka does a back flip, and the man moves again. His mask becomes a little dented, and he roars. He rushes at Taka, flailing his arms. Taka, dodges the Attacks, laughing during the entire time. "You're big, but not very good at fighting..." The man, kicks Taka in the knee. Taka screams, holding it. The man does a soccer kick, kicking Taka out of the building, crashing through the wall. He hits the road, and is bleeding. Christie, watching, points her arms at the man. "Nora Nora Beam!" The Attack hits him, and Christie runs to Taka. Oak, grabs a pop green, and drops it. It explodes, and becomes a tree with vines for leaves. It smashes into the man, and he strikes a fighting position, when he hears Christie scream. "We have to leave! Taka needs medical attention! He's seriously hurt!" Oak, looks to Taka, and the man. He nods, and runs toward Christie, lifting both her and Taka. He ran away, and the man reacts. He is lifted across the room, smashing the ceiling. He flies in the sky, looks down, and does a cannon ball. He smashes the store, destroying the entire place, and comes out, unhurt. He bangs his chest, and roars, angry that they escaped. - "MEN! WHO ARE WE?!" "THE DYNAMO PIRATES!" "WHAT DO WE WANT?!" "TO BECOME THE MOST MANLY MEN ON THE PLANET!" "OF COURSE!" Oliver strikes a super pose, and the others follow. Oliver, straightens himself up, and looks to the others. He looks to Zozo, and sprints to him, instantly at his face. "Tell me... WHAT MAKES YOU SO MANLY?!" Zozo, not a huge fan of macho men, for some reason, wanted to prove his manliness to this person. He flexed his body, and noticed his body didn't have much muscles. He sheepishly smiled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... It's just... I think I'm kind of manly for being strong, and wanting to defend my girlfriend from trouble, even if she is tough." Oliver, folding his arms, turned his back to Zozo. He crouched down, and pulled his arms down. "For that reason... You call yourself a man?!" Zozo was a little scared, but he nodded. "Y...yeah?" Oliver crouched even more, and pumped his fist, with fire in his eyes, and an explosion being around them. "THAT, IS THE PURE AND UNABRIDGED VERSION OF MANLINESS!" Zozo, pointed at Oliver. "I think I just saw an explosion..." "ONLY A TRUE MAN CAN SEE THAT!" Oliver turned around, smashing his fist against his chest. His massive Breast, even bigger then Christie's, jiggled and both Zozo and Rangton stared. They shook their heads, and tried to forget the sight. Rangton, held his face. "Dude... She's 15..." Oliver, heard the word, and grabbed Rangton by the neck, lifting him up. "SHE?! YOU, DARE, INSULT, MY, HONOR?! I WILL POUND YOU!" Rangton, had problems taking him serious, due to his girly voice. Oliver slammed Rangton in the ground, and walked away. He pumped his fist, and his men cheered him. "CAPTAIN OLIVER! THE BIGGEST AND TOUGHEST MAN ON THIS PLANET!" Hillary, watching the event, smiled a little. "Isn't that adorable... A woman, forgetting the most important thing about herself." Oliver, turned around, and stared at Hillary, with clear disdain. "Don't... Call me a woman!" "It's obvious what you're doing. You pretend to be a man, so your crewmen will respect you more. It's obviously sad, and even pathetic. If they can't handle being bossed around by a woman, then they aren't even worthy to be men." The Dynamo pirates looked extremely offended, and Delphir slammed his foot on the road, causing another massive crater. "You... DARE INSULT CAPTAIN OLIVER?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW MANLY HE IS! EVEN IF HE WAS BORN A WOMAN, HE IS A MAN! SO YOU BETTER UNDERSTAND THAT, OR I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" Hillary giggled a little, and snapped her finger. Her women surrounded her, and she walked away, giggling the other time. She turned her head, and looked to Oliver. "It's a shame, too. I can tell that you'll blossom into a beautiful women, one day. Don't shame yourself, just try to become what you really are, and not something you aren't." Oliver, was stunned by what Hillary said, and looked down. "I... I am a man..." Oliver turned around, and lifted his arm. "Let's go." The Dynamo pirates left, and Malk just stared at the entire ordeal. He looked to Hillary, and had a nasty look the entire time. "You know, I just met a crazed man who Attacks people for no reason, two arrogant jerks, and a macho filled man... But somehow, she pissed me off more then them." Freya, leans on a building, and nods. "I act like a guy, but I never considered myself a man... You think she believes it?" Malk looks to Freya, and walks to her. "Well, you saw a woman, pretending to be a man. Me, I saw a man. An idiot, but a man. If he says so, he says so." Freya shrugs, and gets up, walking away. "Well, if she says so... Then she's a man." Zozo, walked with them, and looked to Rangton. "Does that mean she... I mean, he, is an Okama?" "Nah, Okamas are like a third gender. If that's possible." They walked away, and a large man came out of the sewer drain. He goes to the man, and gives him a million }. He walks away, jumping back in. The man looks confused, but hears footsteps. He turns around, and notices a rotund man, with a beer in his mouth. He is smirking, and stares at Rangton. "Well... Looks like my little brother is here. Hope we have some fun." He hands the man a million, and walks away, drinking Whiskey. - Hillary, walking forward, saw a flash, and right beside her was Ouki. One of the Heavenly pirates grabbed a sword, but Hillary lifted her hand. "Ouki... We meet again." "Indeed. I came to warn you. Of the pirates here, I consider only three of them real threats. Oliver, is one of them." "So, you came to warn me?" "No. I came to suggest we... Mess with Oliver." "What? Kill her?" "No... She could defeat the both of us. No... What we need to do... Is to remind her of a very serious fact." "Oh? What is that?" "Her gender. She holds on to her petty thinking of being a man, she forgot what it's like to be a woman. If we remind her, then... She'll be confused. Won't think straight. We can then, defeat her." Hillary smiles, and puts her arms around Ouki. "Ahh, killing two birds with one stone. We defeat a serious opponent, and we also teach a little girl the birds and the bees." "Indeed." Ouki laughs, and looks down on Hillary. Homophobic bitch. He knows that she despises the idea of same sex people, but he doesn't care. In fact, he'll use it to defeat her. He has a few things that he can use against her. So what she's his sister. Family can be used as a weapon. So why doesn't he use her? Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc